Rovar
rovar, born 8th of October 1990 somewhere in the province Sask, Canada. he joined facepunch 6th of November 2009. before he started the intreractive, he was good at drawing guns and sometimes still does that in his free-time. More than his interactive rovar did some several great improvements over his interactive (in and out looks) but he wanted to do something more. He wanted to make a madness interactive game with using his characters from his interactive. A hard hit for rovar When the days of the interactive were reaching to its uninished end, something happened which was one of the main reasons for rovar to quit. His brother had a car accident rovars brother Mike didn't make it. Here's a post, rovar made about it on 22th of August 2011: Important note to my readers... My brother has passed away from a drunk driving accident.. He had been coming home from work, when a drunk driver had T-boned him.. He had hit a pole, and he passed away on impact.. I came to inform you so you don't keep posting within the thread and PM'ing me about updates. As for updates, I have asked Tomtyke to take over the art portion until I am ready to return.. He is the most capable to do so. If he does not do it, I will get someone who has available as I know Tom is very busy... Please do not ask for updates, not because I don't want you to, it's because I can't give a good estimation of when I will be making them again, if I do.. This story is on hiatus, and will not be finished by me.. I will give story and plot line to the next artist who takes over, and art will be provided. I have to keep this short, because I need to be with my family right now.. Thanks for all the good times guys, sorry I didn't update as much as I could.. This story, will finish.. My brother wanted me to finish it anyways, so I will. It will happen eventually.. If you think you can help with the story, feel free to PM me and I will review it over.. Time Of Death: 1:27AM, Monday, August 22nd. R.I.P. Mike.. Love you bro, you'll be missed so much.. Yes, the main character's first name was named after my brother.. ''Really gun creative. In his profile on DevianARThe showed a big list of weapons he made. Most of these weapons were used in rovars interactive. You can also check it here in 'weapons list. Easter egg What is this, I don't even... Well it's more of a spoiler update, rovar showed to us and told information on what would happened later with Nexus and his team. ( Matei = Metei, just a better hearing word or something I guess, is back again, how dramatic...) ''' Spoiler alert! Please, go read the story if you hadn't done that first! By rovar: Creator's Note: This occurred a little after you find Nexus. Metei "kills" Nexus and he's coming after you for freeing Nexus. Metei traps you onto a roof and is about to shoot you. David and Steve are nowhere to be found (Still assumed to be trapped in the C&A building, fighting Arcane, Metasai, and Korlain) Zailin had appeared to be on your side, and that's why you are wearing his armor. Anyways, Sarah and Steve get out of the battle and run up to save you, Metei shoots Steve (I'm not sure if he killed him, because it was your guy's jobs to save him) and Sarah attends to his wounds. So now, it seems like you're screwed as Metei pulls out a grenade and says, "I've finally got Nexus, I'm not messing up this kill. Even if it kills me, I will serve the C&A." ''You hear the door slam open, David sprints out and tackles Metei, along with the grenade, off the roof. This evidently kills Metei, and David. If the grenade didn't kill them, the fall would. So David had been killed off at that point. We were on frame 59 when we left off. This was about frame 250 this occurred. Nexus would appear later on, effectively saving your team, but killing himself in the process, so he is also dead as well. But that picture will be up later. '' The end of madness survival interactive by rovar, has lead to the very end after all. Maybe it won't be never shown in images, but words in the end can make enough understanding power as well.